The present invention relates to a game execution method and game equipment using player data and more particularly to a game execution method and equipment to control the display of a character etc. during the execution of different application programs using player data corresponding to the property of a player.
In recent video game equipment, a method has been introduced to make it possible to suspend the execution of a game program on the way, such as for a roll playing game requiring long time to play. To realize this, such a method is applied in a game program that executed data are recorded at the time of suspension, to restart later the execution of the same game according to the recorded data.
Also, data are recorded in a match game etc. so that the property of a character operated by a player can be changed depending on the game progress. When the same match is executed by the game program afterward, the property of the character operated by the player is determined based on the previously recorded property of the character.
However, in the conventional game equipment where the conventional method of the video game execution is applied, the above-mentioned record of game progress is used for executing the same game program only.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a game execution method and game equipment by the use of player data, enabling to expand a range of utilization of the stored player data.
It is another object of the invention to provide a game execution method and game equipment enabling to reflect past records of the game execution and a degree of player""s skill even in the execution of a different application program.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a method and game equipment enabling to change contents of an operating system based on past records of the game execution and player data.
To attain the above objects, in the present invention, as the first feature, player data corresponding to a player""s input operation are stored during the execution of the first program. While the second program which is different from the first program is being executed using the stored player data, the player data are updated according to an additional input operation by the player.
As the second feature of the invention, the player data are updated according to an input operation by the player while the second program is being executed. The player data may be updated further according to a further input operation by the player during the execution of the first program.
As the third feature, there is provided a player interface screen which is displayed by an operating system according to the player data described in the first feature.
As the fourth feature, the second program described in the first feature provides a process data to refer to the stored player data.
As the fifth feature, the player data in the first feature includes an item data selected by the player from an item list during the execution of the first program or the second program. Here, the item list pattern is generated by the program using the above selected result based on a predetermined criterion.
As the sixth feature, the player data include an input operation pattern of the player against an action of a character controlled by the execution of said first program or said second program, whereby a further action of said character is controlled by said program based on a predetermined criterion according to said input operation pattern of the player.
As the seventh feature, while the first program is being executed to control the game execution, the player data corresponding to the player""s input operation are stored and maintained, by which the second program produces an image of a specified character to display during the execution of the first program.
As the eighth feature, in the case that the first program is to control the execution of a match game, the specified character described in the seventh feature is displayed as an opponent to the character operated by the player.
As the ninth feature, the specified character described in the seventh feature is made possible to change an appearance according to the player""s input operation.
Further scopes and features of the present invention will become more apparent by the following description of the embodiments with the accompanied drawings.